The Sound of Music
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Basically the sound of music with Klaine. Kurt as Maria and Blaine as Captain Von Trapp. I will continue if I get enough good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this story came to me and I just had to write it. Let me know what you think. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

The Sound of Music

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel looked up at the intimidating house. He swallowed, visibly. He was supposed to be here for a job. He had been hired as a nanny for Captain Andersons' seven children. Captain Anderson was a widower. He and his wife had been arranged in marriage. From what Kurt had heard they weren't in love. Actually from the sound of things Captain Anderson sounded gay. Not something especially good in the world they lived in. Though it wasn't as bad in some places. Kurt took a deep breath, and marched up to the front door and knocked. A older man opened the door.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Um.. Yes. I'm looking for Captain Anderson. I'm the new nanny, Kurt."

The man nodded, "I'm Frans the butler." He started back into the house, and Kurt picked up his carpet bag and followed him in. They stopped in the main foyer.

"The Captain will be here in a minute.", Kurt nodded, and took the moment to look around. The house was very stark. All the walls, stairways, and tile were white. Though there was a bit of black in the floor tiles.

"Governor Kurt?", asked a voice behind him, causing Kurt to turn. His breath caught in his throat. The man who had addressed Kurt was simply breathtaking. He had brown hair gelled back to his head and beautiful, hazel-gold eyes. Kurt mentally shook himself, he couldn't fall for his employer.

"Captain Anderson?", he asked sticking out his hand for the Captain to shake. He shook it once firmly, and then let go.

"Governor Kurt you have been called here to tend to my seven children. They are to be looked after strictly, and their schedule is not to be broken." He took a whistle and blew it. Upstairs the sound of running feet could be heard. Seven whistles later, there were seven children lined up in front of Kurt and the Captain. He took another whistle out of his pocket.

"Let's see how well you listened." Kurt took the whistle, and looked at it appalled.

"Oh, no Captain. I'll call them by their name. I'm sure they have lovely names. I could never whistle for them like one would whistle for a dog!", Kurt said holding out the whistle for the Captain to take back. He took the whistle back with a look of annoyance, and turned to head back through the door from where he had came.

"Captain!", called Kurt. Captain Anderson turned a look of clear aggravation on his face. Kurt smiled happily, and said, "What shall I call you?"

"You shall call me Captain Anderson", he grated out then he turned and walked into the room he came from.

Kurt turned to the children, "Alright, I want you to step forward one at a time and tell me your name, how old you are, and something interesting about you." He looked at the oldest girl expectantly. She stepped forward, "I'm Rachel, I'm sixteen years old and I don't need a governor."

"That's lovely, Rachel, maybe we can just be good friends."

"I'm Rory. I'm fourteen. And I'm impossible." Kurt chuckled at Rory's statement.

"I'm Lily. I'm thirteen, and I hate governors and governesses." Kurt nodded, and looked at the next child.

"I'm Kurt. I'm eleven, and I'm incorrigible." Kurt smiled, and nodded "It's very nice to meet you Kurt. My name is Kurt as well."

"I'm Brigitte. I'm ten, and I think your shirt is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Brigitte you shouldn't say that!", said Kurt worriedly.

"I'm Marta. I'm six, but I turn seven soon.", said the second to youngest Anderson.

Kurt turned to the littlest Anderson expectantly. She wouldn't speak though. Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's Gracie.", she said. Kurt turned to Gracie.

"Well Gracie, can you tell me how old you are?", asked Kurt nicely. Gracie held up five fingers.

"Your five years old! Why your practically, all grown-up!", Kurt said sweetly. Gracie smiled at him. He turned so he could see all of the children.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all, and I hope that you will enjoy your time with me as much as I hope to enjoy my time with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner Rachel Anderson went out to the pavilion to meet Jesse. Jesse St. James delivered her father's telegrams.

"Jesse!", she called, "Jesse!"

"Rachel!", he called coming up behind her. They hugged. "It's so good to see you!", Rachel said.

Kurt was getting ready for bed it had started storming, when suddenly he heard someone at the window. He opened the window and was surprised to see Rachel waiting to climb in.

"Rachel! What are you doing?", he asked.

"I was out taking a walk. But when I got back the front door was locked so I climbed up the drain pipe.", she said her teeth chattering. Kurt picked up a robe and handed it to her.

"Go change into this.", he nodded towards the bathroom. Just then a loud roll of thunder sounded. And, Gracie, Marta, Lily, and Brigitte came running into the room. Gracie ran and threw her arms around Kurt.

"Are you scared of the storm?", he asked. The three girls nodded. "There's no reason to be scared. The lightening asks the thunder a question and the thunder answers back."

"Why does the thunder answer so loud?", Gracie asked quietly. Kurt opened his mouth to answer when the thunder sounded again, and Kurt and Rory ran into the room. Kurt smiled.

"Were you boys scared too?"

"We weren't scared.", Rory said bravely, "We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Kurt laughed as the boys ducked as the thunder sounded again.

"Alright, Everyone on the bed." All the children sat on the bed. Rachel went down to her room and put on her night gown, then came back. Kurt started to tell the children about when he was growing up. When Captain Anderson walked through the door.

"Governor, I think I shall make it clear that bed time here is strictly attended. Alright children off to bed with you. Also governor, I shall be leaving in the morning."

"Yes, Captain.", Kurt said with a nod.

"Good night.", the captain said tersely, as he closed the door.

"Good night, Captain.", Kurt sighed as he turned towards bed. He sighed that man had no heart.

The next day Kurt woke up, and packed a picnic. He woke up the children, and grabbed his guitar. They had a fun day in the mountains, playing and eating. After a little while Kurt sat down and got out his guitar.

"Alright, children. What would you like to sing?", he asked.

"What's singing?", asked young Kurt.

"What's singing?!", Kurt asked shocked, "Haven't any of you sung before?" All the children accept Rachel shook their heads no. Kurt looked at Rachel for an explanation.

"Papa banned singing after mother died. He didn't want to sing anymore.", said Rachel.

"Well, we'll just have to teach you to sing then won't we?", Kurt asked turning to the rest of the children.

A few days later the children were boating across the lake, when Captain Anderson returned. He had a couple of men with him. Rachel recognized them both. One was their Uncle Sam. He was really a family/friend, but they called him uncle. The other man to Rachel's great displeasure was her father's male friend Baron Sebastian Smythe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for how long this chapter has been in coming. I got stuck on what the children should sing. Hopefully updates will go a lot better now. :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 3

When Kurt made it inside he was headed up to his room when he heard a voice behind him call, "Governor Kurt!"

Kurt turned on the stairs, "Yes Captain."

"What were my children doing on the lake today?", he asked his voice extremely controlled.

"We were rowing, Captain.", said Kurt.

"My children do not row, Governor. The study and they march.", he said.

"There just children, Captain. They need to have a little fun.", Kurt said defiantly.

"This isn't working out. I think you should leave.", said the Captain, unfeelingly.

Kurt nodded, "Alright Captain." Just as Kurt was turning to head up to pack his bags the children began singing. Kurt and the children had worked hard to make sure the song was perfect for Captain Anderson and whoever may have come back with him.

"What is that sound?", asked the Captain his voice softening a little.

"That would be the children, sir.", said Kurt, "They wanted to put on a little show and whoever came back with you." Captain Anderson walked to the sitting room where the children were singing for Baron Sebastian and Sam.

"The sun goes down the stars come out

And all that counts is here and now.

My universe will never be the same.

I'm glad you came.

I'm glad you came." Captian Anderson joined in. As the children smiled at him.

"Excuse me.", he said pardoning himself quickly. He walked quickly to the foyer where Kurt was just coming down with his packed bag.

"Governor Kurt!", Captain Anderson called as he moved towards the stairs. Kurt turned towards the Captain.

"Yes, Captain.", he said, readying himself for more yelling.

"You brought music back into our home. Thank-you.", he said smiling for the first time Kurt had ever seen. It took his breath away. "I would love for you to stay.", Captian Anderson said, "Only for a short while though. You see I have asked Baron Sebastian to marry me."

Kurt felt his heart sink, but he pasted on a smile. "That's wonderful Captain."

Blaine gave Kurt another rare smile, "Thank-you. I'm hoping you can help the children get used to him. It's obvious they love you."

"I'll do my best Captain.", Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Why don't you run your bag back up to your room. Then come down, and you can show us what other wonderful songs the children have learned." The captain headed back towards the sitting room. Only then did Kurt allow the tears to fall down his face, as his heart broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple weeks later Captain Anderson threw a ball in honor of his engagement to Baron Sebastian. All the Anderson children were quite dis-heartened when they learned of there father's impending marriage to the Baron. They had all been hoping that their father would realize that he was falling for Kurt, but it appeared now that it was not to be. The children, and Kurt were out on the verandah getting some fresh air. The young Kurt looked at all the people dancing a waltz.

He sighed, "Kurt,", he asked turning to the elder Kurt, "Will you teach me how to waltz?"

Kurt smiled at him, "Of course I will, Kurt." He put young Kurt's hands where they were supposed to be, and started to try, and teach him to waltz. After a couple attempts, the elder Kurt pulled back laughing. "I'm afraid our attempts aren't going that well." Nobody had noticed that Captain Anderson had come out to see what they were doing.

"Allow me to show you.", he said offering his hand to the elder Kurt. Kurt blushed, and took his hand. They waltzed around the verandah. All the Anderson children gave each other knowing looks. As the song ended the captain hugged Kurt before pulling away, and bowing.

"Good night.", he said. Kurt watched him walk away, breathlessly. Little did they know that Baron Sebastian had seen the whole thing.

After all the children were in bed Kurt was preparing for bed when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and was surprised to see Sebastian on the other side.

"Can I help you?", he asked. Sebastian smiled at him, "May I come in?" Kurt stepped out of the way allowing Sebastian into the room.

"You should leave.", Sebastian said, cutting to the chase.

"I beg your pardon?", he asked.

"I know your little secret.", said Sebastian, loking at Kurt with pity in his eyes, "You should leave before he hurts you more. You love him, but he will never love you. If you leave now he can't break your heart anymore than it already is."

"Your right.", said Kurt forlornly. "I'll leave tonight." Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I wish you happiness Kurt."He walked out, and closed the door behind him. He smiled smugly. What's done is done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The children walked down the street to a quiant little house. They looked at the address, and checked the address on the paper on more time. Then they walked up, and knocked on the front door. A balding man opened the door.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"We're here to see Kurt.", said Rory. All the other children nodded.

"We want to know why he left.", said Marta.

"And tell him that father is miserable.", said Rory.

"And let him kiss my blister.", said Gracie, holding up her finger.

Burt looked at the children sadly. "I'm sorry children, but Kurt isn't seeing anyone." The children's faces fell.

"Will you at least tell him we came?", Rachel asked.

"Of course, I will.", Burt said sadly, as he closed the door. He went straight to Kurt's room, and knocked on the door.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you. And this time I won't take no for an answer.", Burt said. There was the sound of someone moving around, and then the door opened.

"What is it that you want to know father?", he asked.

"Why did you come back? The last time we spoke you said you loved it there. And those kids seem to love you too."

"I couldn't stay there, and have my heart slowly broken.", said Kurt, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love them father. All of them. Rachel, Rory, Lily, Kurt, Brigitte, Marta, Gracie, The Captian.", he whispered the last name breathlessly. "I couldn't stand to stay there, and watch him marry another."

"Was he happy?", Burt asked.

Kurt scrunched up his face, "He seemed so."

"Then shouldn't that be enough? That he's happy."

"Yes, I guess it should.", said Kurt sniffling.

"Then you must go back, because the children said he was miserable."

Kurt looked at his father, "They did?" Burt nodded.

"Do you think I should go back?", Kurt asked. Burt shrugged, and walked towards the door.

"That's for you to decide, kiddo. Follow your heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Kurt arrived back at the Anderson house he was greeted by all the children.

"Father doesn't know your back.", Rachel said as they reached the house. He's driving Baron Sebastian down to the docks.

"Why?", asked Kurt,

"Because they aren't getting married.", said Rory.

"Why not?", Kurt asked his heart racing.

Gracie giggled into her hand. "Because he loves you."

Kurt stood there in shock, "He loves me!"

It was supper time before Blaine returned. Kurt decided to take a walk before bed. Blaine walked out onto his balcony just in time to see Kurt walking away towards the gazebo. His eyes widened. What was Kurt doing here? Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He ran towards the door.

When he got to the gazebo, he saw Kurt.

"Kurt!", he called out. Kurt turned to him. His eyes glowed in the faint lamp light. Blaine could see the hope, and vunerability in them

"Was there something you needed, Captain?", Kurt asked, standing next to the bench, just outside the gazebo.

"No, no, no. Sit down, please.", he said walking towards Kurt. Kurt sat down. "May I?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the spot on the bench next to Kurt. Kurt nodded, as Blaine sat down.

"You know I was thinking... And I was wondering two things.", Blaine said looking out at the lake. "Why did you run away to your father? And what was it that made you come back?"

"Well, I..", Kurt said looking at his hands, "I had an obligation to fufill, and I... I came back to fufill it."

"Is that all?", Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"And I missed the children.", said Kurt, looking back towards the house.

"Yes. Only the children?", Blaine asked.

"No. Yes!", said Kurt, "Isn't it right that I should have missed them?"

"Oh, Yes. Yes of course!", Blaine said, "I was only hoping perhaps you... perhaps you might, uh.."

"Yes?", Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Well, you can't marry someone when you in love with someone you?", Blaine said looking directly into Kurt's eyes. He shook his head no. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle, love-filled kiss. When they pulled back from the kiss Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and said, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The wedding was a small simple affair at Kurt's father's house. Burt was very happy to see his son get married. Especially to such a fine man as Blaine. He loved the children especially the young Kurt.

Sam watched the children while Blaine and Kurt went away on their honeymoon. They were gone for a whole month. During that month the Germans took over Austria.

The children were practicing for the Festival, that Sam was putting them in. When a man approached them. Sam knew the man was Herr Zeller, a Austrian man who was working with the Nazis.

"Herr Evans!", he called, walking towards Sam.

Sam turned to him, "Oh, Good Afternoon, Herr Zeller."

"Perhaps you have not heard I'm now the gauleiter" (A/N: a political official governing a district under Nazi rule.)

"I have just come from the house of Captain Anderson, incidentally, the only one in the neighborhood not flying the flag of the Third Reich since the Anschluss. (A/N: German for "connection")

But we have dealt with that situation. Your housekeeper told me I would find you here. It was the only information the woman would give me."

"What kind of information are you looking for?", Sam asked.

"We want to know when the Captain will be returning."

"Well, He's on his honeymoon trip.", said Sam, "Uh, he's not been in touch with us."

"Are you asking me to believe that the captain has not communicated with his children in over a month?", asked Herr Zeller dis-believeingly

"Herr Zellar, How many men do you know who communicate with their children while on there honeymoon?", Sam asked, smugly.

Herr Zellar gave him a conceding nod, "When he does return he will be expected to fill his proper position in the new order."

"Naturally, naturally.", Sam said peacefully, "And may I congratulate you... That is your people.. on deciding to allow the festival to go on tonight as planned?"

"Why should it not?", Herr Zellar asked, "Nothing in Austria has changed. Singing and music will show this to the world. Austria is the same." Then he turned and left.

Sam turned to the children. "Come on, children, let's go home."

"Why was he so cross?", Gracie asked.

"Everbody's cross these days darling.", Sam said.

"Maybe the flag with the black spider on it makes people nervous.", Marta said innocently.

"Is father going to be in trouble?", Rachel asked as they walked off the stage.

"He doesn't have to be.", Sam said, "The thing to do these days is to get along with everybody. I want you all to remember that tonight at the concert."

"Are we really going to sing before a whole lot of people tonight?", asked Brigitte.

"Of course.", said Sam, showing them the program. "Look the Anderson family singers, and here are your names; Rachel, Rory, Lily, Kurt, Brigitte, Marta, and Gracie."

"Why am I always last?", Gracie asked.

"Because you are the most important.", said Sam, placatingly.

"Oh!", Gracie said smiling.

When they reached the car everyone climbed in. Just as Rachel was about to get in she heard someone call out; "Rachel! Rachel!"

She turned to see Jesse. She walked over to him. "Jesse! Jesse, I'm so glad to see you. It's been such a.."

"Good Afternoon.", Jesse said, cutting her off. "You will take this, please, and deliver it to your father as soon as he comes hom." He said handing her a telegram.

"He's on his honeymoon.", Rachel said as she took the telegram.

"I know that.", Jesse said.

"You do?", Rachel said

"We make it our business to know everything about everyone."

"Who's we?", Rachel asked.

"See that he gets it.", Jesse said avoiding the question.

"What is it?", Rachel asked.

"It's a telegram from Berlin."

"Don't you want to come over tonight, and deliver it yourself?", Rachel asked.

"I am now occupied with more important matters, and your father better be, too, if he knows what's good for him." Jesse said coldly, and walked away.

"But Jesse!", Rachel called after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the children arrived home. They saw their father ripping up the flag that Herr Zellar had hung. When they saw him they all started cheering

"Father! Father!"

"Hello, Hello, Hello.", he said as the car pulled up in front of him.

"We didn't expect you so soon.", said Rory.

"When did you get back?", Rachel asked as he opened the car door.

"Did you bring us any souvenirs from Paris?", young Kurt asked.

"Hello!", Kurt called as he walked out of the house. All the children ran to him leaving their father and Sam alone. "How are you?", Kurt asked.

"Why didn't you telephone us?", Rory asked.

"We tried, but we couldn't get through.", said Kurt.

Blaine showed Sam the ripped up flag.

"I had nothing to do with that, Blaine.", he said simply.

Blaine threw the flag in the back of Sam's car. "We came back as fast as we could." he said. He turned to the children.

"Well, well, well, me missed you!", he said, picking up Marta and spinning her around.

"We missed kissing you good night.", said Kurt.

"We missed all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet.", Blaine said. All the children laughed.

"Mostly, we missed hearing you sing.", said Kurt.

"Oh, you came back just in time.", said Brigitte taking the program from Sam. She showed it to Kurt.

"Look, Kurt... I mean, Papa.", she said. Kurt looked at the children. They hadn't discussed what the children would call him now. Blaine winked at him, and smiled.

"We're going to singing in the festival tonight.", said Brigitte.

"What?", Kurt asked.

All the children started to chatter.

"Yes, we've been practicing all...", Rory said, above the din. Silence fell as Blaine took the program, and gave Sam a glare.

"Surprise! Surprise!", Sam said nervously.

"Alright surprises for you on the terrace.", Blaine said to the children. All the younger ones ran off with Kurt and Rachel following behind. Blaine turned to Sam

"We'll talk about this inside."

"Blaine, I would have told you, but you were away.", Sam said as they started walking towards the house. "I had to make a last minute descision. I was fortunate to enter them at all."

"Sam.", Blaine said as they walked into the foyer. The younger ones long gone, and Kurt and Rachel just ahead of them, talking softly.

"They'll be the talk of the festival.", said Sam "Imagine, seven children in one family."

"Sam! Somehow I recall, having made it quite clear to you how I feel about my family singing in public."

"But the committee heard them. They were enchanted.", said Sam.

"Oh, Sam, What did they say?", Kurt asked, entering the conversation.

"I have never heard such entusiasim.", said Sam turning towards Kurt.

"Oh, Darling, don't you think just this once?", Kurt asked Blaine pleadingly.

"Absolutely out of the question.", said Blaine.

"Blaine, This is for Austria.", said Sam seriously.

"For Austria? There is no Austria!", Blaine said slightly hysterically.

"But the Anschluss happened peacefully. Let's at least be grateful for that.", said Sam following Blaine as he headed towards his office.

"Grateful!", Blaine exclaimed incredously, "You know, Sam, sometimes I don't believe know you."

"Father, I forgot.", Rachel said taking the telegram out of her pocket. "This is for you." She handed him the telegram. Blaine gave Sam one last look before walking into his study, and locking the door.

Sam turned to Kurt, "Kurt, he has got to at least pretend to work with these people. You must convince him."

"Sam, I can't ask him to be less then he is.", said Kurt sadly.

"Then I'll talk to him", said Sam sighing "If the children don't sing at the festival well, it will be a reflection on Austria. Oh, I know. It wouldn't do me any good either." He headed towards the study, leaving Kurt and Rachel alone. They walked into the sitting room.

"Papa", Rachel said.

"Hmm", Kurt said.

"That sounds so nice. I like calling you Papa."

"I like hearing it.", Kurt said smiling.

"You love father very much. I can tell you do."

"Very much.", Kurt assured her.

"Papa, what do you do when you think you love someone... I mean when you stop loving someone, or he stops loving you.", Rachel asked sadly.

Kurt took her hand, and led her to the couch. "Well, you cry a little. And then you wait for the sun to come out. It always does."

"There's so many things I think I should know, but I don't. I really don't.", Rachel said sadly.

"How can you?", Kurt asked kindly.

"Sometimes I feel the world is coming to an end.", Rachel said.

"And then you feel like it's just beginning?", Kurt said.

"Yes!", Rachel said smiling at him.

"It was that way with me, Rachel. And for you it will be just as wonderful, I promise.", Kurt said smiling at his step-daughter.

"Do you really think so?", Rachel asked him hopefuly.

"Rachel.", Blaine said from the doorway. She looked at him. He beckkoned her over. She stood up, and walked over to him. He motioned for her to go with the children. He stopped her mometarily though, and patted her cheek. Kurt walked over to his husband.

"What is it?", he asked worriedly.

"Berlin", Blaine said holding up the telegram. "They've offered me a commision in their navy. I've been "requested" to accept immediately, and report to their naval base at Bremerhaven tomorrow."

"I knew something like this would happen.", Kurt said sadly, "But I didn't think it would be so soon."

"To refuse them would be fatal for all of us, and joining them would be...unthinkable." He said sorrowfully. He pulled Kurt to him, and kissed him on the forehead. "Get the children all together. Don't say anything that's going to make them worry. Just get them ready. We've got to get out of Austria, and this house." He said looking around there home sadly. "Tonight" He pulled Kurt to himself, and hugged him comfortingly. It would be okay. It had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That evening all the Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and all the children were pushing the car down the driveway, starting it would raise to much of an alarm. The butler watched from the upstairs window. The band of red around his arm a testament to his disloyalty not only to the family, but to the country.

As they pushed the car through the gates onto the road, they were stopped by someone turning on lights. It was, of course, Herr Zellar and his men.

"Something wrong with your car, Captain?", Herr Zellar asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we couldn't get it started.", said Blaine non-chalantly.

"Kobb.", Herr Zellar called to one of his men. Kobb came forward. "Fix Captain Anderson's car so that it will start." Kobb got in the car, and turned the key in the ignition. The car started up with no problems, and Kobb got out. Herr Zellar glared at Captain Anderson, who shrugged innocently at Herr Zellar.

"Excellent, Kobb", Herr Zellar said. Herr Zellar walked forward, towards Captain Anderson. "I've not asked you where you and your family are going. Nor have you asked me why I'm here."

"Well, apparently we're both suffering from a deplorable lack of courousity.", said Blaine nervously.

"You were sent a telegram, which you did not answer.", said Herr Zellar, ignoring his comment. "A telegram from the navy of the Third Reich."

"I was under the impression Herr Zellar," Blaine said angrily, "that the contents of telegrams in Austria were private! At least the Austria I know."

"I have my orders." said Herr Zellar, "And they are to take you personally to Bremerhaven tonight where you will except your commision."

"I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible.", Blaine said non-chalantly, "You see we, uh.. all of us... The entire family will be singing in the festival tonight. As a matter of fact, that's where we were going now. Couldn't possibly let them down now."

"I just hope it's not to late.", Kurt said crossly.

"Yes.", Blaine said.

"And you ask me to believe that you, Captain Anderson, are singing in a concert?", said Herr Zellar.

"Believe me it will be a performance beyond anything I've ever dreamt of.", Sam said.

"Like you, Herr Zellar," Blaine said, "I, too, am a man of hidden talents."

"Yes, um...here", Sam said handing him the program.

"It says here only the names of the children.", said Herr Zellar.

"It says the Anderson Family Singers.", Blaine said steely, "And I'm the hea of the Anderson family, am I not?"

Herr Zellar crumpled up the program. "And these um... traveling clothes your wearing?"

"Our costumes, naturally", said Kurt, "Herr Zellar, this night air is not good for the children's voices." Herr Zellar took a second to think about it.

"Well, a slight delay in my orders will not be serious. Therefore, you will sing. You will all sing, but only because that's the was I want it to be. I will demonstrate that nothing in Austria has changed. And when you are finished singing you, Captain Anderson will be taken to Bremerhaven. Now, if you will all get into your car, we will escort the Anderson Family Singers to the festival."

"No escort will be necessary, Herr Zellar.", Blaine said as he turned towards the drivers seat.

"Necessary?", Herr Zellar said, "A pleasure, Captain. After all, we would not want you to get lost in the crowds would we?"

"No.", Blaine said sarcastically.

Herr Zellar climbed into his car as Blaine got in the driver's seat of his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After they were all done singing. They all quickly and quietly went to the car. They wouldn't needed again until the awards were being handed out, and by then they would be away from the festival. They ended up at Burt's house, which was a huge old church. It even had a graveyard, and that is where they ended up. Hiding behind a fenced in portion, behind the tombstones.

It only took Herr Zellar, and his men a few minute to arrive. They stormed the house, searching everywhere for them. After taking a quick look around the old graveyard all the soldiers left, except for one. When Rachel saw his face she gasped. It was Jesse.

Sadly they didn't realize that Jesse heard her, and had hid behind a tombstone, waiting for them to come out or move. Catiously they all came out of hiding, but then Jesse moved from where he'd been hiding.

"Jesse, please.", Rachel said. He took a whistle out of his pocket so he could call the others. Just as he put it in his mouth Blaine shouted "No, wait!"

He pulled out a pistol, and held at Blaine who stopped where he was.

"Kurt,", he said calmly, "Children." he made a hand motion for them to go.

"It's you we want not them.", Jesse said shakily.

"Put that down.", Blaine told Jesse. Blaine took a step closer.

"Not another move.", Jesse said his voice still shaking. "Or I'll...I'll shoot!"

"Your only a boy. You don't really belong to them." Blaine said as he walked towards Jesse.

"Stay where you are.", Jesse said managing to make his voice shake slightly less.

"Come away with us, before it's to late.", Blaine said still walking forward.

"Not another step.", Jesse said, "I'll kill you." Blaine kept walking towards him

"You give that to me, Jesse.", he said calmly.

"Did you hear me? I'll kill you!", Jesse said panic in his voice.

"Jesse...", Blaine said still walking forward. Then he grabbed the gun in Jesse's hand. He got the gun away. "You'll never be one of them."

Jesse looked at him shocked, "Lieutenant!", he called, turning towards the stairs. "Lieutanant their here!" Blaine ran down some side stairs towards the waiting car. He climbed in the car, started it, and they sped of towards the mountains.

All the solidiers ran towards their cars intent on following. Burt watched them try with a twinkle in his eyes. He walked into his room, and took the spark plugs out of his pockets. "Good souvenirs.", he thought.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Blaine carried Gracie on his back, as they trekked across the mountain. As he walked he started to sing.

_"Climb every mountain._

_Ford every stream _

_Follow every rainbow _

_Till you find your dream."_

He turned to Kurt, "Now you sing something my darling." Kurt smiled at him

He started to sing; "_The hills are alive with the Sound of Music..."_


End file.
